A chrismasStory
by Anaiel
Summary: Ähm...ja, was soll man da schreiben? Lest ma lieber selbst...,,Und was soll das jetzt werden', fragte Zorro wieder so gut gelaunt wie immer. Als ob nichts gewesen wäre...Plötzlich spürte er Sanjis Lippen auf seinen.


A chrismas-story

Es waren vor langer, langer zeit einmal sechs Piraten, welche alles für die Bescherung vorbereitet hatten.  
Für einige hatte Heiligabend eine besondere Bedeutung, aber einer aus der Crew konnte nichts mit damit anfangen:  
Der grünhaarige Schwertkämpfer und Vize der Mannschaft konnte sich nicht für Geschenke verteilende Pseudo- Kinder begeistern. Der blonde Koch versuchte mit allen Mitteln, doch noch eine weihnachtliche Stimmung zu erzielen.  
Doch als der Schwertkämpfer unter schnauben erklärt hatte, dass das Christkind und der Weihnachtsmann nur etwas für Kinder und Spinner sei, riss ihm der Geduldsfaden. Unter lautem Protest zog er den Grünhaarigen aus der Kombüse.  
,Was soll das?''  
,Was?''  
,Warum willst du unbedingt Weihnachten versauen?''  
,Tu ich doch gar nicht.''  
,Hör zu: Lass deine schlechte Laune an jemand anderen aus, ja?''  
,Tse...''  
,Leck mich!''  
Der Koch drehte sich um und machte Anstalten, zu gehen, doch der Schwertkämpfer zog ihn zurück.  
,Wa-''  
,Kannst du haben!''  
Er drückte ihn an sich, wohlbedacht, dass seine Beine gefährliche Waffen sein konnten, und zwängte ihm einen Kuss auf.  
Der Koch rang nach Atem.  
Als der Schwertkämpfer wieder losließ, erntete er gleich einen saftigen Tritt in die Magengrube.  
Er musste nach Luft ringen.  
,Man, Zorro, du Arsch! Was soll das? Bist du andersrum, oder wie?'', wetterte der Koch.  
,Genau.''  
Der Koch vergaß zu atmen.  
,Genau. Ich Liebe dich.'', flüsterte Zorro, zog ihn wieder zu sich und Küsste ihn abermals, diesmal jedoch zärtlich.  
Fieberhaft überlegte der Koch, was er tun sollte.  
Erwidern? Wegstoßen?  
Nach kurzem Zögern erwiderte er den Kuss, stieß ihn aber gleich wieder weg.  
,Sanji.''  
Dieser stutzte. So hat er ihn doch noch nie gerufen...  
,J...ja?'' Ein Zittern lag in seiner Stimme.  
Warum? Sollte er denn etwa was für diesen aufgeblasenen, selbstgefälligen, herrischen-  
,Sanji, ich liebe dich!''  
-extrem gut aussehenden...Nein! Sanji, lass dich nicht einwickeln!  
Wieder zog Zorro ihn zu sich, erneut Küssten sie sich.  
Vorsichtig öffnete Zorro Sanji die Hose.  
,Hey, HEY! Verdammt noch mal, was fällt dir ein, du-''  
Sanjis Gebrülle wurde von einem weiteren Kuss erstickt.  
Als Zorro ihn entließ, musste Sanji japsend nach Luft ringen.  
,Du legst es wohl wirklich drauf an, was?''  
,Worauf?''  
,Über Bord zu gehen, was denn sonst?''  
Mann, Sanji klang jetzt doch mächtig sauer.  
,Pah! Und du erzähl mir noch mal was von 'nem Weihnachtswunder! Alles Aberglaube für Kinder, Frauen und solche Trottel wie dich!"  
Damit stakste er Richtung Bug.  
,Was ist dein Problem, Zorro? Warst du auf einen schnellen Fick aus und hast dir gedacht,Nimm doch einfach den Koch! Sagst ihm ein bisschen ,Ich liebe dich!'' und schon ist der willig?' Oder was? Gib mir eine Antwort, Schwertheini!''  
Zorro drehte sich nicht um.  
Wütend lief Sanji ihm nach, packte ihn am Oberarm und riss ihn zu sich herum.  
,Was ist de...''  
Noch nie, nicht in der ganzen Zeit auf diesem Schiff hatte Sanji Zorro jemals weinen sehen. Jetzt tat er es- zum ersten und zum letzten mal.  
,Aber...''  
,Lass mich!'' Mit einem ruck befreite Zorro seinen Arm von Sanjis Klammergriff und drehte sich wieder gen Bug.  
,Aber-''  
,VERPISS DICH, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!"  
,VERDAMMT, WAS IST DENN LOS MIT DIR?", brüllte Sanji zurück und riss ihn noch mal zurück.  
,Hast...hast du mir nicht gesagt, an...an Weihnachten...passieren Wunder?'', schluchzte Zorro leise und wischte sich die Tränen weg, zum Zeichen, dass er wieder Herr der Lage war.  
,Also dachte ich mir,Hey, gesteh dem doofen Topflappen deine Liebe! Vielleicht klappt es ja!' Ist ja immerhin Weinachten!''  
,Das...das...''  
,Lass man. Dein Mitleid brauch ich nicht!''  
Er drehte Sanji den rücken zu.  
,Könntest du vielleicht meinen Arm loslassen?'', fragte Zorro, so liebenswürdig wie eine Klapperschlange.  
,Nein!''  
Überrascht drehte sich Zorro um. Allerdings hatte Sanji in diesem Augenblick beschlossen, Zorro einfach mal auf die Matte zu schicken. Sanji trat ihm die Beine weg und Zorros Hinterkopf küsste den Boden. Rittlings setzte sich Sanji auf Zorros Bauch und nagelte ihn somit am Boden fest.  
,Und was soll das jetzt werden?'', fragte Zorro wieder so Gut gelaunt wie immer.  
Als ob nichts gewesen wäre...  
Plötzlich spürte er Sanjis Lippen auf seinen.  
,Hmpf!'' Zorro versuchte, sich zu wehren, hatte allerdings keine Chance gegen ihren Koch. Nicht, dass Sanji stärker war als er-nie im leben!-, aber Zorro hatte gar nicht vor, sich ernsthaft dagegen zur Wehr zu setzen.  
Wer wehrt sich schon gegen etwas, was er schon immer unbedingt wollte?  
Vorsichtig ließ Zorro seine Hände zurück an Sanjis Hose gleiten.  
,Nicht hier...'' ,Sagte dieser nur und zeigte auf das Krähennest.  
Zorro grinste unwiderstehlich. Vorsichtig kletterten die beiden hinauf.  
Zorro ließ sich dort fallen und zog Sanji zu sich.  
Er drückte Sanji auf das Holz, zog ihm die Hose aus, küsste seinen Körper und seine Lendengegend.  
Sanji stöhnte hemmungslos, gab sich Zorro voll und ganz hin.  
Vorsichtig, mit zitternden Händen, fingerte er an Zorros Hose herum, öffnete sie und zog sie ihm aus.  
Er richtete sich auf und kniete sich vor Zorro. Langsam begann er dessen Erregung zu Liebkosen, sie zu küssen und damit zu spielen.  
Zorro, auf der Brüstung abgestützt, verzog das Gesicht, öffnete den Mund zu einem tonlosen Stöhnen und ergoss sich in Sanji.  
Dieses Spiel trieben sie eine ganze Weile, wobei eine Art Machtkampf entstand. Wer war dominanter?  
Zorro gewann.  
Danach verfielen sie in eine Art Rausch.  
Sanji gab sich dem Rhythmus, den Zorro vorgab, voll und ganz hin, kam immer Häufiger und Stärker und nach einem Geschwindigkeitsanstieg verlor er das Bewußtsein.  
Zorro keuchte.  
Das war das beste Weihnachten, was er jemals hatte.  
Sanft Lächelnd legte er den Arm um Sanji und zog ihn zu sich.  
Die Morgendämmerung brach an...

Als Sanji am nächsten Mittagag erwachte, befürchtete er, alleine oben auf dem Krähennest zu sein, doch neben sich erblickte er den friedlich schlummernden Zorro. Vorsichtig näherte sich sein Gesicht dem seinen.  
Zorro wurde von einem sehr zärtlichem Kuss geweckt.  
,Wach?''  
,Bei so einem Kuss natürlich...''  
Er kuschelte sich an ihn.  
,Warum bist du nicht gegangen?'', fragte Zorro vorsichtig.  
,Wohin?'', kam als Antwort zurück.  
,Na, nach...nach...''  
,Drinnen?''  
,Genau.''  
,Weißt du, dass du mir gestern richtig Imponiert hast?'', kam es als Gegenfrage.  
,Womit?''  
,Mit deiner Liebeserklärung!'' Ein Schmunzeln war nicht zu überhören.  
,Aha...''  
Zorro vergrub sein Gesicht in Sanjis Halsbeuge.  
,...du hast mir immer noch nicht Geantwortet...''  
,Hmm...sagen wir mal, ich war nicht ganz so uninteressiert an dir, wie ich vorgegeben habe. Ich wollte bloß, dass du den ersten Schritt machst.''  
Da. Schon wieder hörte man dieses Lächeln heraus. Dieses dämliche Grinsen musste unbedingt gestoppt werden...  
Zorro zog Sanji zu sich, Küsste ihn und-  
Das sollte ein sehr langer Tag werden...

Ende


End file.
